This invention relates to a water eliminating system for a fuel injection system and more particularly to an improved arrangement for a fuel air injector that will ensure against the inclusion of a large amount of water in the air injected and also to a system of this type wherein the air pressure in the system can be relieved when the engine is shut down.
One popular type of injection system for an internal combustion engine is an injector that injects both fuel and air under high pressure into the engine. Such systems normally employ, in addition to a high pressure fuel pump, an air compressor that draws atmospheric air and compresses it. As is well known, when atmospheric air is compressed there is a likelihood of condensation of water from the vapor in the air into the liquid which can then flow through the system. Of course, in many environments, the condensed water can give rise to problems resulting from corrosion or the like. In addition, when the pressurized air is delivered through the system the water drops will tend to emulsify in with lubricant of the compressor or other lubricant contained within the system and can clog up the air passages. These problems are particularly prevalent when the associated engine is operated in a water vehicle since there is a high likelihood of large water content in the ingested air.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved injection system employing an air compressor and wherein the likelihood of containing water in the compressed air is reduced.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for separating water from the air compressed in a fuel/air injection system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement wherein the efficiency of the air injection is improved.
Another problem that is existent with fuel injection systems that inject both fuel and air under pressure is that when the engine is shut down, either or both of the air and fuel pressure lines may tend to maintain their pressurized status. Therefore, if someone attempts to disassemble the system for servicing, such as removing the fuel injector, the high pressure can cause leakage of both fuel and air and attendant problems therewith.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for relieving a fuel/air injection system from pressure when the engine is shut down.